I Love You
by Amako-chan
Summary: [KAZUKIxKEITA] There was a very small space between our faces. My heart started beating faster. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

**Chapter # 1: Forgotten**

I knocked on his door. When he didn't answer right away, I started knocking on the door even harder. Finally, he appeared in the doorway. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of jeans. His short, silver hair was wet and there was a towel in his left hand. His violet eyes showed his confusion as soon as he saw me. My focused my blue eyes on him and refused to lose the contact I had made.

"Keita?" He questioned more confused then ever before.

"Good morning." I said sternly, hoping he got my hint. When he didn't reply, I whipped out my cellphone, opening it and shoving it in his face.

"Read it out loud." I said angered.

_"Keita, I'll come by first thing in the morning and we can spend the day ... together ..."_

He paused a moment,

"I'm sorry ..."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"N-No! Of course not, I just-!"

"Don't lie."

He sighed,

"You're right ... I forgot ... I'm sorry Keita ..."

"Whatever." I said as I folded up my phone and headed across the hall and back into my own apartment. I had heard him calling out after me. I didn't care though. I wasn't going to listen to him. Not after that. Not after he _forgot_. I slammed my door shut and kicked off my shoes. I went to my bed and lied down. I hugged my pillow closely. I always slept, hugging my pillow. I think it's because I never had anyone to hold _while_ I slept. I sniffled lightly and could feel my eyes watering up and hot tears trailing down and along my cheeks. I heard a door close, then I heard knocking.

"Go away!" I called.

"Keita, come on, please ... I said I was sorry and I meant it ... Really, I just ..." He sighed,

"I've had a lot on my mind ..."

"So you wound up forgetting about _me_ ..." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

I heard a noise and didn't realise what it was until I heard a different noise.

"Go away." I said quietly.

He sat on my bed's edge,

"you left the door un-locked again."

"So?"

He sighed lightly,

"Common Keita ... Don't do this ..."

I didn't even want to_ talk _to him. He'd made me really upset. How could he have just, _forgotten,_ _all about me_? It didn't make any sense and I probably didn't even _want_ it to. I was afraid of what he has been thinking about. Maybe he was giving up on our relationship? I didn't want that ... Of all things, _not that_. I whimpered into my pillow at the next thought that entered my head.

_'It's all your fault he forgot you.'_

I kept trying to tell myself that the thought was wrong. It couldn't be true! I loved him and he loved me. _Right?_

_'You're to blame.' _The impossible thoughts kept returning to me and I whimpered into my pillow again. I sudenly felt my pillow get removed from my grip and found myself sitting in his lap, his arms around me tightly.

"Don't blame yourself Keita." He whispered in my ear. I blushed. He knew exactly what I was thinking. How he always knew, I couldn't figure out. But, somehow, he knew. That's when I realized he was still shirtless. I turned even pinker and looked shifted my gaze away. He noticed and released me.

"I'm sorry ... I - I didn't mean ..."

"It's, ok." I took hold of my pillow and clutched it close to me,

"Really."

He sighed and moved himself more onto the bed, sitting himself next to me. He slipped the pillow away from me and placed it behind me, about where my head should be. Then he got me to lie down and he lied down beside me, holding me close.

"Do you _really_ want to know what I have been so busy with?"

_**(A.N: HAHAHA FINISHED CHAPTER # 1! BWA HA HA! CLIFF HANGER! )**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2: Say

I rolled over and faced him. I studied his eyes a moment and sighed,

"No, it's probably not that important anyways ... I'm just, over-reacting ..."

"That's alright, it's understandable enough ... I made you a promise and I broke it ... I'm sorry ..."

"It's ok ... But you _owe me_!"

"Mmmm ... How much is it going to cost me now?"

"Hmmm ... A date at the amusement park? Oh! And you have to buy me a strawberry milk too!"

Kazuki smiled,

"Anything for my Keita ..."

"No ... That's not what I want from you ... No ... I want you to go and get the you-know-what!"

"Who are you talking to Kazuki?" I asked appearing beside him so suddenly that he jumped into the air for a moment. He closed his cellphone and tucked it into his pocket.

"I thought we had a deal?"

"I'm sorry ... I just want to make sure all that work gets done so that you and I can have an awesome time together, that's all." He said with a smile.

"Just being with you is good enough for me," I replied quietly walking past him. He grabbed my arm, spun me around to make me face him and looked down at me. There was a very small space between our faces. My heart started beating faster.

"I, uhm ... " I tried to find my words, but no such luck. I stuttered, trying to at least say _something_. I said something alright, something I don't think he'll ever forget hearing me say ...

_**( A.N: I'm sorry it's soo short ... GOMEN NASAI! hides behind Tweety )**_


End file.
